


En la oscuridad de la locura

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Jason Todd, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rape, Top Jason Todd
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: Los efectos de locura por la resurrección hicieron efecto en Jason... Bruce no espero que esta era la forma de reflejarlo.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	En la oscuridad de la locura

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic que hice por el cumpleaños de Jason Todd, quería un Jason sumamente fuera de lugar, así que puede contener un poco (demasiado) de OC, así que me disculpo, pero ustedes quieren leer un Jay cabrón así que les daré uno con dudosa legalidad.

**Entre ambos siempre existió una gran grieta que jamas se a cerrado, Jason no esta dispuesto a perdonar del todo a su antiguo mentor por no asesinar al Joker, tienen muchos roces, demasiados para ser exactos… pero no los suficientes para apagar la llama de la atracción que sienten uno por el otro, un amor tan extraño que no puede definirse así mismo.**

_-¿Quién lo diría verdad anciano?-_ **La voz del joven sonaba arrogante, burlón, irritante** – _A veces las cosas no salen… como uno esperan_ - **La voz se fue suavizando pero la carga de arrogancia no.**

**Había un sonido húmedo resoplando alrededor, el menor tenia una cara engreída mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojas y su respiración iba cada vez siendo más pesada, su mano estaba en su entrepierna guiando una cabeza, entre sus dedos tenia con un fuerte agarre en los cabellos del caballero de la noche, su polla estaba follando su garganta con fuerza, Bruce solo podía soltar alaridos de ahogo y pequeños gemidos, sus manos estaban atadas en su propia soga, la misma que usa para amarrar a los delincuentes, su cinturón había quedado olvidado en algún lugar del cuarto, no sabia, no lo recuerda, lo que sea que Jason le inyecto estaba haciendo efecto en su organismo, lo hacia disfrutar el como su hijo le destrozara la garganta, le excitaba saborear la polla de Jason y no podía esperar a que se corriera en su boca.**

**¿Por qué su hijo lo había drogado? Aun no lo sabe, ¿Qué ganaba con eso? No quiere saberlo, Jason no sabe lo que hace, el pozo de Lázaro es el responsable de la actitud maniática de su hijo, la locura es su principal característica, Jason no quiere hacerle esto, esto no es su hijo.**

**Su negación solo cubre lo que quiere, el pozo de Lázaro es parte del problema, la locura de la resurrección es inevitable sin embargo también lo es su rencor acumulado a su mentor por no hacer justicia a su muerte, su amor por él es tan grande como su decepción y odio pero lo que sobre pasa todo lo anterior, son los celos, Bruce lo había reemplazado, ese mocoso Tim y su estúpido consentido Dick le habían suplantado, el mocoso Drake se paseaba a su lado sintiéndose superior solo por ser Robin, robándose su lugar…**

**Jason estaba cegado por los celos, Bruce siempre le mostró un cariño que no experimento Dick, ahora ese mocoso lo tenia para él… Como si él no importara, como si fuera fácil de olvidar.**

_-Eres todo un experto Bruce… **-**_ **Jason miro engreído los ojos llorosos de su mentor mientras admiraba su cuerpo temblando, la droga estaba haciendo su efecto. _–_** _Pero no acabare en tu sucia boca mentirosa pequeña puta-_ **Hablo tajante mientras tiraba de los cabellos del mayor hacia atrás, al sacar su miembro de la boca del peli negro hizo un sonido de “pop” al dejar de succionar.**

**La baba y el pre semen rodeaban la boca de Bruce combinado con su respiración entre cortada, Bruce por fin podía respirar aire completamente sin ahogarse pero su cuerpo aun se sentía jodidamente caliente, su cuerpo lo traicionaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.**

_-Mira que bonito eres Bruce, temblando y gimiendo por tener mi polla en tu garganta, que bajo cayo el caballero oscuro…-_ **Se burlo cínicamente al restregar su miembro hinchado en la mejilla del mayor, podía ver que él estaba enojado pero estaba demasiado caliente para poder sentir que esa mirada era nada más que frustración.**

_-J-Ja…-_ **Apenas podía hablar por los efectos de la droga y el trabajo de volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire.**

_-Shhhh, no quiero escuchar nada de ti-_ **Dijo mientras jalaba a Bruce a la cama donde estaba sentado, esto lo puso aun más nervioso. ¿Esto era una clase de broma de mal gusto? ¿Jason y él iban a tener sexo? No, esto no debe pasar, ambos eran familia aunque su hijo no lo aceptara, esto era algo que no puede suceder.**

**Las piernas de Bruce comenzaron a moverse con torpeza al intentar cerrarlas, su apretón era débil pero molesto a los ojos de Jason quien al ver como su padre intentaba por todos lo medios evitar el contacto, se vio obligado a abrirlas a la fuerza, metiéndose entre ellas para que solo pudieran apretarse en su cadera, vio como la cara de su mentor se pintaba de un rojo más fuerte cuando Jason comenzó a restregarse en su trasero, una sucia alusión a lo que inevitablemente iba a suceder.**

_-J-Jason, n-no, esto e-esta mggh-_ **Su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo al reflejar que estaba ansioso por la unión semi incestuosa entre ambos, lo que hizo sonreír más al menor.**

_-Anciano sucio… mira que desear la polla de tu hijo dentro de ti…-_ **La sonrisa burlona hizo que Bruce sintiera calor en su rostro, no sabia si era por el enojo o por la vergüenza causada por el comentario.**

_-Déjame ayudarte con eso-_ **Señalo a los genitales del mayor, Jason saco de su chaqueta cazadora una navaja, con cuidado se dirigió a los muslos trabajados del mayor y con delicadeza comenzó a cortar el latex del traje, Bruce se vio obligado a quedarse quieto para evitar cualquier corte peligroso en ese lugar. Jason hacia cortes muy profundos en la tela, al retirar el objeto corta punzante de las piernas de Bruce deslizo sus manos a los agujeros que hizo y sin piedad los arranco de su cuerpo, dejando expuesto gran parte de trasero mayor y un poco sus testículos.**

**Jason miro con lujuria la rosada y mojada entrada de Bruce mientras que inútilmente el mayor avergonzado intentaba tapar su zona intima con sus glúteos o piernas, cosa que le resulto imposible por el cuerpo de Jason tapando su oportunidad.**

_-Que bonito es… me pregunto si sera igual de voraz que tu boca Bruce-_ **Jason acerco su cuerpo al del mayor, la cabeza del pene del menor rozaba con la entrada del mayor, el menor acerco su boca a la oreja de Bruce mientras que este gemía desesperado, intentando alejarse sin mucho resultado ya que las manos de Jason agarraron su cadera para inmovilizarlo, los sonidos de pánico podían confundirse a los placer, prácticamente le rogaba a su hijo que se detuviera, Bruce no quería hacer esto así… no de esta forma.**

 _-No, no, no Bruce, no me rechaces…-_ **El temblor de Bruce comenzó a bajar, Jason uso la carta del sentimentalismo con su padre, sabia que tan débil era el mayor con eso.**

**Sin piedad, aprovecho que Bruce haya bajado guardia y lo penetro de una sola embestida, el sonido ahogado de sorpresa y dolor se hizo presente, las lagrimas de Bruce descendieron con rapidez de sus parpados al sentir como el miembro de Jason se adentraba en su interior de una, explorando y abriendo su recto. Jason se dio cuenta de la reacción de Bruce, su actitud de un virgen cuando comenzó a moverse, esto lo hizo sentir poderoso, un sentimiento casi enfermizo de dominación le hizo crecer, Bruce no había tenido sexo anal en su vida, él era el primero en eso…**

_-N-No llores ah, respira-_ **La voz rasposa de Jason se oyó contra la oreja de su mentor, Bruce luchaba por regular su respiración, el shock del dolor era lo que le impedía reaccionar bien, sin embargo, los movimientos pélvicos de su hijo era lentos, casi gentiles pero rudos a la hora de golpear su interior, Bruce sentía como su dolor iba de a poco disminuyendo conforme las embestidas de Jason iba normalizándose en su interior, su trasero se ajustaba al tamaño de su hijo, el placer también vino a acompañarlo con ese cambio, el tono de su voz iba siendo menos agonizante a uno más placentero, sus caderas también reaccionaron sin su consentimiento sincronizando con los de Jason.**

**El movimiento contra su trasero iba en aumento, el sonido húmedo de piel contra piel fue inundando la habitación, los gruñidos y gemidos también decoraron el espacio conforme el placer reemplazaba el dolor y el shock del inicio, Bruce podía sentir como el pene de su hijo golpeaba y corrompía su interior sin piedad, buscando y reclamando su territorio junto al golpeteo de los testículos en la base de su trasero, el mayor jadeaba con fuerza al sentir la ola de placer atacando su cabeza, su lengua y baja salían de su boca por la fuerza y rudeza de las embestidas de Jason, podía sentir como ese golpeteo constante y fuerte lo hacia ver estrellas, el orgasmo se acercaba.**

**El golpeteo contra el trasero de su padre era fuerte, duro y descoordinado, incluso, el pene de Jason se salio de su sitio una o dos veces solo para volver a ser introducido con un gruñido de enojo en el menor, Jason descargaba su rabia contra el interior de su padre, ambos podían sentir el orgasmo llegar, el interior de Bruce comenzaba a apretarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria, su pene no resistiría más al delicioso apretón que le estaba aplicando, así que solo lo soltó. Se quedo quieto en lo que liberaba su semen dentro de su padre mientras que Bruce dio un gemido ahogado al sentir en su interior un liquido caliente, su pene ardía por estarse rozando con su lycra, solo pudo sentir como su pene enrojecido se manchaba al eyacular en el nulo espacio que había.**

**Ambos cayeron exhaustos, Jason recuperaba sus fuerzas de semejante orgasmo, Bruce volvía a temblar con brusquedad por lo que acaba de ocurrir, cerro sus ojos para evitar ver como lo había dejado, se sentía humillado, adolorido, violado… pasaron un rato más unidos hasta que sintió como Jason dejo de recargarse en él y lentamente sacaba su miembro, el “pop” fue recibido con alivio por Bruce pero aun tenia el semen de su hijo dentro de él, cosa que lo hacia sentir asqueroso…**

**Por su parte Jason admiraba su obra, el cuerpo de Bruce temblaba por el placer recibido, el ano de su progenitor palpitaba mientras buscaba algo que apretar, el semen salía muy lentamente de su interior, Bruce cerraba los ojos para evitar que viera esa mirada lujuriosa que había tenido en todo el revolcón que tuvieron, lujuria con culpa mezcladas en una sola mirada, lo disfruto pero no lo admitía, Jason solo sonrió con arrogancia, disfrutando toda la humillación que estaba provocando en Bruce y se pregunto si podía cambiar eso por una boca sucia si seguía golpeando el culo de Bruce, solo pensar en su padre gimiendo por más mientras le rogaba ir más fuerte lo hacia volver a ponerse caliente.**

**La locura de la resurrección podía hacer cosas curiosas a quienes la sufrían…**

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gusta? Comenten :)


End file.
